


Speaking in Tongues

by Thedoctorsblogger



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, inneffable idiots, prompt: sound, writers month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedoctorsblogger/pseuds/Thedoctorsblogger
Summary: Crowley is late and gets worried when he can't find Aziraphale.





	Speaking in Tongues

**Author's Note:**

> this is a new format to me, so I hope it's ok, if it's not, feel free to yell at me in the comments.

God(overhead): It’s a well-known fact that Angels are never late. This was a trait that demons don’t retain when they fall, at least most of them don’t, anyway. Sadly, Crowley is no exception to this rule, but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t at least try to be on time. 

SCENE OPENS TO CROWLEY SPEEDING ALONG IN THE BENTLY.

_ Crowley is running late. He was supposed to be at the bookshop promptly at 5:30, so he and Aziraphale could make sure to be at dinner at the Ritz at 6:30. They make sure to make the time so early so that, if Crowley should be late to meet at the bookshop, they still have a nice cushion of time and they won’t be late.  _

_ _

_ Today Crowley is running especially late. He doesn’t even bother to properly announce himself before he breezing through the door.  _

Crowley: “I’m sorry I'm so late Angel there's simply no excuse” 

_ There is no answer _

_ Crowley listens closely while he looks for Aziraphale throughout the apartment. He hears the Angel before he sees him. He’s on high alert as soon as he hears it. There are weird sounds coming from the room that Aziraphale is absconded in. _

_ Crowley hears what sounds like coughing and choking sounds coming from this room. Before he can think about it, Crowley bursts through the door to see Aziraphale hunched over, still making these noises.  _

Crowley:  _ rushes to Aziraphale’s side _ “Angel, what’s wrong, are you sick? What can I do?” 

Aziraphale:  _ looking up, the noise stops  _ “What do you mean, my dear, I’m perfectly fine.” 

Crowley: “What do I mean? You were making these sounds, it sounded like you were dying.” 

Aziraphale(looking confused): “I don't know what you mean, my dear boy, I was just reading in Welsh.”

BLACKOUT 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think. 
> 
> also as always, and possibly more than before a HUGE thanks to my COMPLETELY AMAZING bro and beta @tv-saved-the-teenage-girl for like everything


End file.
